Academy
}}Academy is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a school / highschool, all of the champions are ether students or school staff members. Lore "School sucks, I know."| }} ;Students * * * * ;Teachers/Coaches * * History Academy Adventures ;Series 1 ;Series 2 ;Series 3 Olaf vs Everything ;Series 2 Trivia General= * Harrowing event skins were also released along side Academy, Cops and Robbers, Definitely Not, Demonic, and Sugar Rush themed skins, however these themes has since deviated from the Harrowing theme into their own separate thematics. * The Academy Adventures comics were made as officially endorced Riot community projects, however characters and events made specifically in them (or taken from outside themes) were introduced with some creative liberty and as such are subject to future changes. ** In the Chronobreak and Chronobeach comics, malfunctions, causing characters to appear from different eras/places. *** In Chronobeak: **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** . *** In Chronobeach: **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** A creature resembling . * This skin theme shares some similarities with the Star Guardian theme of having a school / highschool setting. ** It is speculated that could be the same person that transforms into , ether being a younger version of herself or just wearing different clothing at the time. *** This was confirmed to not be the case. * Although they are not actually part of the theme, the following skins make appearances throughout Season 1 and Season 2 as students/teachers etc... ** (Who dressed up as in the "Tap Out" comic) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (in the "Daydream" Comic) ** (in the "Daydream" Comic) ** (in the "Daydream" Comic) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * This skin line shares thematic similarities with Battle Academia and Star Guardian skin universes. ** This skin line is currently separate from the Battle Academia universe but it is possible Riot merges the two lines in the future.CarnivalKnights on Battle Academia and Academy |-| Skins= Ahri AcademySkin.jpg|Academy Ahri, Darius, Ekko, and Vladimir Fiora HeadmistressSkin HD.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Ryze ProfessorSkin HD.jpg|Professor Ryze Media Gallery= Academy Adventures cover.png|"Academy Adventures" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Gutter Rat) Academy Adventures cover 02.jpg|"Academy Adventures" Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Gutter Rat) Academy Adventures Concept 01.jpg|"Academy Adventures" Concept (by Riot Contracted Artist Gutter Rat) Ahri Academy model 01.jpg|Academy Ahri Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Darius Academy Concept 01.jpg|Academy Darius Concept (by Riot Artist James Loy Martin) Ekko Academy Concept 01.jpg|Academy Ekko Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Fiora Headmistress Model 01.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Fiora Headmistress Model 02.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Fiora Headmistress Model 03.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Ryze Update Professor Concept 01.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Ryze Update Professor Splash Concept 01.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Ryze Update Professor Splash Concept 02.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Ryze Update Professor Splash Concept 03.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Ryze Update Professor Splash Concept 04.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Vladimir Academy Model 01.png|Academy Vladimir Model de:Akademie (Skinreihe) Category:Ahri Category:Darius Category:Ekko Category:Vladimir Category:Fiora Category:Ryze Category:Academy Category:Alternate Universe Category:Harrowing